Supply crate
A supply crate is obtained after earning at least 500 points during the fight against the Wintertodt. Opening it will give players two rolls on the reward table. For every 500 points earned after the initial 500, another reward is added to the crate. Points earned between the 500-point milestones will provide players a chance to receive an additional reward equivalent to the progress towards the next milestone. For every 5 points past 500 points player gets 1% extra chance to get additional loot. For example: 505 points = 2 Rolls +1% of an extra roll, 510 points = 2 Rolls +2% of an extra roll, 750 points = 2 Rolls +50% chance of an extra roll, 995 points = 2 Rolls + 99% chance of an extra roll. Additionally, players can receive a maximum of 28 rewards from a single supply crate, requiring a total of 13,500 points to earn. Players can exchange excess items to Ignisia for an extra supply crate with only one roll on the drop table. It is important to note that higher points does not improve the rewards; it simply gives players extra rolls towards the drop table. The player's skill level determines the rewards the player gets when opening the supply crate; high leveled players will get rarer materials, while lower leveled materials become less common the higher the player's level in that skill is. At the highest point, low leveled materials are removed from the drop table. While players with low levels in those skills can get rare materials, the drop rate is very low, but will increase with that skill level. According to Mod Kieren, the herb, ore, fish, uncut gem, and seed drops are based on the player's Herblore, Mining, Fishing, Crafting, Farming and Woodcutting levels respectively. Because the rewards are determined when opening the crate , players can choose to keep them closed until their Herblore, Mining, Fishing, Crafting, Farming and Woodcutting levels are at a higher level, allowing players to receive rarer materials and supplies from the crate. Do note that supply crates do not stack in a bank; as such, storing too many supply crates may consume too much bank space. Drop mechanic The supply crate uses a special mechanic to determine items obtained. When the crate is opened, a drop will be rolled for until the roll results in a success, as described in the table below. Note that the success rate is the rate per roll, and players are given at least two rolls per crate, depending on the points gained at the end of the fight. For example, a player opens the crate and rolls for a dragon axe. If successful, the player will receive a dragon axe. If unsuccessful, then the player will then roll for a phoenix. If that roll is successful, they will receive the phoenix and the drop rolls end there. If unsuccessful, the player will roll for the tome of fire, then the warm gloves, and so on. If none of the unique drop rolls are successful, then the player will receive an item from the normal drop table, which contains burnt pages, seeds, logs, etc. References